


And From Your Lips I Drew the Hallelujah.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has pledged himself as Castiel's slave and wears his collar with pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And From Your Lips I Drew the Hallelujah.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo November Mini-Challenge: New Kinks Only challenge currently running upon Dreamwidth.
> 
> Title taken from the song "Hallelujah" as performed by Jeff Buckley, Rufus Wainwright, Jason Manns and many others! ;D

Dean waited upon the floor of the motel room, knees pressed against the garish carpet beneath him. His body ached from staying in one position for too long, yet he dared not move in case Castiel saw fit to punish him for it. He almost considered moving anyway, wondering just what form of punishment Castiel would invent for him this time.

His dick hung hard and heavy between his legs, arching up proudly up towards his abdomen where it throbbed in a flushed red state in the light. He desperately wanted to touch himself, to relieve the pressure of his arousal tightening his balls and stiffening his dick yet didn't dare, again in case of punishment from his lover. He knew that to touch himself before Castiel was ready for him to do so would displease the angel, and Dean did not want to do that. To move and bring punishment down upon his head was one thing, yet to touch himself before he was given permission was another.

He'd made vows to Castiel a few months back to follow rules set down by the angel, which he took very seriously and so proving his dedication and love towards his partner. He had also vowed to wear the angel's collar around his neck while in the bedroom. The collar proved to be another sign of pride in Dean, despite the slight itchiness sometimes and the vague rash that marked his skin on the occasions when he was allowed to take it off.

He saw that collar as a sign of pride because it showed in a very physical sense that he belonged to someone in a more obvious way than a wedding ring did. Both Dean and Castiel had been pleased and gratified when people no longer hit upon Dean when they saw the collar strapped around the hunter's neck and the proud way that Castiel placed one hand upon his slave's shoulder. Dean always turned to Castiel at the slightest touch, head bowed as though waiting for his next instruction; sometimes, those instructions came and sometimes they didn't. The mutual expressions of love, respect and obvious devotion to one another further deterred potential mates from hitting upon either Dean or Castiel.

Dean stirred himself from his meandering thoughts, and shifted one knee slightly to ease a cramp stiffening the muscles of his thigh. The room was silent and Dean was still waiting for his lover, master and further instructions. All three proved not long in coming.

"Dean," Castiel's gruff voice sounded into the room after another five minutes of waiting. "You can get up now."

"Might need a little help here, Cas," Dean said, with a soft groan as his knees protested against sudden movement.

"Did I offer you my help, Dean? I said, get up," Castiel said, gruff voice harsh yet with an undercurrent of aroused amusement that let Dean know that Castiel wasn't as angry as his words might suggest.

To them, orders and harsh words were part of the fun and enjoyment of being in a master/slave relationship. Castiel was all too happy and all too used to giving instructions and Dean needed to be told what to do. They fell into their natural roles gladly and complimented each other perfectly, roles bolstered by love and genuine desire to be with each other. The presence of the collar around Dean's neck strengthened their bond and their commitment to one another; a commitment both parties took very seriously indeed.

"Yes, master," Dean said, bowing his head before rising slowly to his feet and trying not to groan.

"Now get on the bed, on your hands and knees. I want your legs spread wide," Castiel demanded, deep voice thick with aroused lust over what he wanted to do to the hunter.

"Yes, Master," Dean said, before slowly doing as Castiel had commanded. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to penetrate you, roughly and ride you hard and fast, just the way we both like it," Castiel replied, sliding up onto the bed behind Dean. "I am going to fuck you so hard, you will scream my name before you scream the safe word."

Dean dipped his head and remained silent in acquiescence. They both knew that Dean would never use the safe word; he had never had the occasion to use it. Castiel knew just how far to push Dean and knew that Dean could take a lot of punishment, a lot more than an average human male. His time in Hell had toughened his resolve and left him with the need to be punished, to be hurt, to be dominated by a more powerful being. Castiel was only too glad to fulfil that which Dean so obviously needed and wanted.

He settled his body behind Dean's eagerly, thick cock nudging up against Dean's tight little hole as his breath ghosted upon the back of the hunter's neck when the angel leant into him.

"Did you do as I commanded, Dean?" Castiel asked, dark voice darker still and heavy with intent.

"Yes, Master," Dean said, quietly, feeling his hole loose and slick from where he'd prepared himself for Castiel.

Castiel hummed in pleasure, purrs rumbling in his throat as he pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to the curve of Dean's shoulder. He was still kissing Dean's body when he thrust his dick deep inside Dean's body in one hefty push, throbbing member filling Dean completely as he fully sheathed himself inside Dean.

Dean waited, body tense with expectation and he jerked forward when Castiel thrust deep inside Dean, hips working strongly against the hunter's as he pumped his dick deep inside Dean's waiting body. The angel reached out and grabbed the collar encircling Dean's neck, drawing his head back harshly and making Dean cry out an aroused - yes, Cas, fuck.

Castiel clutched Dean's body close against his own, one hand snarled around the collar, and the other arm tight around Dean's waist. He pounded deep into Dean's tight channel, breath shuddering against Dean's cheek as he felt himself spiralling out of control. His hips punished Dean's own with the force of his thrusts and Dean yelled out with aroused pain evident in his voice. He screamed for more, needing to be punished for things he'd done and things he hadn't and Castiel was all too willing to do so. His mouth attached strongly to Dean's shoulder, teeth gripping the hunter's skin and breaking it with a vicious bite, drawing blood. His hand moved down between Dean's legs and he started wanking his lover off urgently. Dean didn't last long, he couldn't and he flooded Castiel's palm with the thick spurts of his hot sticky cum.

"Yes, Dean, good slave, good slave, you have pleased me," Castiel crooned into Dean's ear when Dean screamed for Castiel loudly and at great length. "You have done well, my slave."

"Cas, please, master, again," Dean whined, when Castiel's hips slowed against his own, thick member thrusting sluggishly into Dean's abused channel. "Please."

Castiel growled and pushed Dean down upon the bed, body following his lover's and covering him with his own. He started pumping his hips against Dean's again, thrusting roughly inside his lover and rending great wails from his lover's throat. Castiel closed his eyes, plush lips parting in pleasure at the sounds beneath him and he came, finally, flooding Dean with thick spurts of his cum pumping from his throbbing dick.

Castiel rolled away, to lay on his back beside Dean. The hunter did as he always did and crawled into Castiel's side, as though seeking comfort and approval from the angel. Castiel rewarded Dean with a gentle kiss, lips tender and soothing after the punishment his cock had meted out upon Dean's body. Castiel stroked his hand over Dean's head and smiled against the hunter's lips when Dean settled still further into his. Castiel knew that however submissive Dean got, he would never admit to actively snuggling, even though snuggling was what Dean was so obviously doing right now. The angel purred continuously, satisfaction and contentment coursing through his body as Dean's hand reached down to press against his flaccid member curiously.

"Please," Dean begged, as though he still wanted more. "I haven't learnt yet, I want to be punished again."

"I will tell you when you need punishing," Castiel rumbled against Dean's mouth, hiding his pleasured smile against Dean's lips.

"Sorry, Master," Dean murmured back, sounding just as amused. "Perhaps I spoke out of turn."

"Perhaps you did," Castiel murmured as he eased Dean onto his back. "And I definitely think you need to be punished long into the night for your digressions."

"Yes," Dean said, eyes closing as Castiel penetrated him roughly again, thick member hard and unrelenting inside him.

He drew his legs up and hooked his heels against Castiel's ass, allowing the angel better access to his body. The angel thrust rhythmically inside Dean, eyes closed as he lost himself to sensations of continuously sinking inside his lover. Pleasure coursed through him and he came in thick blinding light and hot splashes of cum inside Dean's body. The hunter came without being touched, bathed in the beauty of Castiel's angelic Grace washing over him.

The safe word spilled accidentally from his lips - "Hallelujah."

Castiel didn't hear, too lost in the orgasm roaring through him to pay any attention to Dean's slip of the tongue. Instead, he rolled onto his back, pulling Dean with him before letting the slave top the master for one rare occasion.

~fini~


End file.
